ininjafandomcom-20200214-history
Ranx
Ranx are the primary enemies in I-Ninja. They serve Emperor O-Dor by trying to eliminate Ninja throughout the various levels in the game. There are many types of Ranx in the game, each with special abilities meant to eliminate Ninja. Ranx Types There are several types of Ranx within O-Dor's army the ones encountered by Ninja on his journey are: Patrol Ranx The types of Ranx you usually see are Patrol Ranx. They are about Ninja's size, have heads with a single spike on them, carry Katana-like broadswords and wear gray uniforms. They are the weakest, most basic type of Ranx, as they can be killed with as little as 2 hits from the Soul Sword or a single Lightning-Chop attack (with any sword). These types of Ranx always attack head on. Elite Patrol Ranx A variant of the Patrol Ranx that consists of soldiers that are stronger and better-trained than their common counterpart. As the game progresses, they start appearing much more frequently in order to guard important places. While they are armed with the same kind of broadsword as the common Patrol Ranx, these guys will actually hold theirs up to block your attacks (though they cannot block certain attacks such as the Uppercut or the Lighting Chop), and they can also take more hits than standard Ranx. They can easily be identified from afar by them having four spikes on their heads and that their uniforms are in different shades of color, depending on what belt level Ninja is. They are usually one color above Ninja's belt (ex. Blue belt = red uniform), though, on rare occasions, they can be the same color as ninja's belt (this happens most often during the Jungle Falls missions). Buzz-saw Ranx Often attack by ambush, these Ranx have a very long reach, about 2 times Ninja's height, and instead of wielding blades, their whole hands are powerful saws. Sap Snipers/Shooter Ranx Only one Sap Sniper is seen in the entire game, during the Sly Ninja stage (Ranx of this variant don't even appear in the Battle Arena). They appearance is identical to the Buzz-saw Ranx, as they wear the same green camouflage uniforms and have hoods on their helmets, but unlike them, they have actual hands. Their weapon of choice is what appears to be a watering gun, attached to a tank on their backs. The Sap Sniper's only form of attack is to fire a stream of processed, purple sap at Ninja. Since the only Shooter Ranx in the game is located on a high, unreachable platform, it is unknown whether he has some form of a melee attack (similarly to Rocket Ranx) Ambush Ranx They always attack from the surrounding environment, various crates, boxes, plants, and even up in trees. Though they are called by Sensei, "Masters of disguise," their ambush attempts are usually very obvious. These Ranx are usually the gray patrol Ranx, though sometimes they can be Elite Ranx as well. Stenchu Ranx O-Dor's personal guards, unlike other Ranx, they are females, and don't carry weapons. They fight using martial arts moves against Ninja, and are extremely advanced. They are the most difficult Ranx to defeat because they move so quickly. They are only seen in ''The Imperial Guard ''and the Battle Arena. Trivia * Judging by The Cryo-Chamber stage, Ranx are an artificially-created species, grown in laboratories using a blue, genetic slime (which, mind you, is incredibly deadly should it come in contact with human skin) that is shot in jets by a large machine into bubbles hanging from a production line and formed into a humanoid shape that is a Ranx being. In their living form, Ranx are vantablack-skinned creatures, with green blood and red eyeballs. Though Ranx appear to have both female (Stenchus) and male versions (all other Ranx variants), they likely cannot multiply naturally (due to them being an artificial species). It is unknown whether they eat or not (although, when sliced in half (after a Lightning Chop), one can see their red eyeballs and light-green skeleton, which DOES feature a mouth), but some Patrol Ranx are seen floating inside bubbles inside the walls in Heart Attack and some other stages, so they apparently can sleep or have some sort of a stand-by or hibernation mode. Most male Ranx are short and have high-pitched voices, while female Ranx are taller than their male counterparts and Ninja. Ranx Captains, however, are very tall and burly (so much so that their large amount of health makes them mini-bosses of sorts) and have low-pitched voices. Category:Enemies